A freak storm
by Molto Bene
Summary: After a month since Alcatraz,Storm begins to lose control over her powers.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Xmen.

This is my first fan fiction based on the xmen. I really like the pairing of Storm and Wolverine, so I have based by story around their relationship. This is set about a month since the event at Alcatraz.

A storm raged outside Xavier's school for the gifted. Its occupants unaware of its strange appearance, for it was 2:00 in the middle of the night. The storms creator was also unaware of the mayhem she was causing outside; the weather witch would not be woken from her slumber. However, a loud crack of thunder brought the Wolverine out of sleep. He's senses where on high alert, trying to discover what had woken him. Another crack of thunder enabled him to understand what the loud bang had been. However, he was puzzled, there was no forecast for a thunder storm, in fact the weatherman had forecast a clear night. This worried him, for there was only one person he knew that could affect the weather this way. With this, Logan got out of bed and made his way to the stairs that would take him up to Ororo's attic room. As he made his way up the stairs, all he could hear was her peaceful breathing. On entering her room, he found her sound asleep. She did not even stir, as he sat on the end of her bed. As he watched her sleeping, he did not see any reason why she would be creating the storm. Her face was peacefully and she did not seem to be in any pain. Satisfied for now, that it was just another freak storm, Logan slowly made his way out of her room, trying not to wake her. However, if he had stayed a few minutes longer, he would have seen her peacefully face tense up, as if she was having a bad dream.

It was not until 9:00 that Ororo awoke. Lately she had been feeling more tired then she had used to, although it was properly because of the extra amount of paper work and other jobs she had to do, to keep the school running. For Ororo Monroe was now headmistress of Xavier's school for the gifted, due to the passing of three of the closes people to her; Scott Summers, Jean Gray and Charles Xavier. It had been hard for Ororo this past month, coming to terms with their deaths and also trying to keep the school from closing. If it had not been for her friends help, Ororo believed that she never could have done it.

Ororo glanced towards her clock, 9:05, god she thought; at least it was a weekend. Slowly Ororo got up, washed and changed, before heading down to the kitchen for breakfast. Although later then what she normally got up, she still knew that it would be a few more hours before everybody was up and about. As she made her way into the kitchen, she notice Logon and Hank sat on stalls by the island, with a cup of coffee each and the morning's paper.

'Good morning' she said cheerful to the both of them, as she filled the kettle with water. She felt like a good cup of herbal tea.

'Your up late, I was beginning to think you weren't getting up' Logon inquired, as he placed his newspaper on the table. Even though she had slept in, she looked tired, he thought. She's properly just over doing it.

'Yeh well, can't the headmistress get more then 40 winks these days' she said playfully as she poured hot water over her tea bag.

'Of course you can Ororo. Out of all of us, you deserve to have some rest. You've been working hard this last month and it shows with how well the school is doing.' Hank commented to her.

'Thank you, but I wouldn't have done it without you two helping me' she commented, as she sat down beside them with her tea and helped herself to some toast, which was in the rack.

'Oh Logon; I was thinking whether we should run a danger room session later today. We haven't done a session in a last couple of weeks and I don't think that we should allow ourselves to get rusty. It would be a good opportunity to see how Jubilee gets on with working in the team. What do you think?'

'Sounds good to me. We're going to have to wait to after lunch. You know what that lot are like, epically freeze boy. Don't even know why he bothers getting up at all. He spends most of his time in his bed; he might as well live in it' they all laughed at this.

'Well that sounds alright to me. About 2 o'clock.' She inquired to Logon who nodded.

With this Ororo got up and went over to the fridge and wrote on the notice board that there would be a danger room session at 2'o clock and that she expected them all to be there, as well as Jubilee.

'If you need me, I will be in my green house, ok' she told the two men, as she walked out of the kitchen. Logan followed her with his eyes. She didn't seem right to him.

'Is something bothering you, by boy' Hank asked, as he had watched Logon stare at Ororo, as she left.

'I told you, don't call me boy' Logan growled at Hank.

'Someone definitely got up on the wrong side of bed this morning' Hank chucked.

'Well seeing as I've been up since 2'o clock, I don't really think that counts.'

'Why have you been up that long?'

'Well furball, if you didn't notice, we had quite the storm last night'

'I certainly didn't hear anything; I thought it was meant to be a clear night'

'Yeh well you haven't got super hearing have you', tapping his ears 'I thought it was meant to be clear as well' Logan commented

Hank suddenly realise what Logan was getting at.

'That's why you where staring at Ororo, you think it was her'

'Yeh well I ain't saying I am certain it was her but......I don't know I just don't think she's right that's all' Logan shrugged. For some reason he just couldn't explain what he felt, he just know that something wasn't right'

'Of course she's not going to be right Logan; she's just lost three of the closest people to her. She saw them as her family. Of course she's not going to be herself; I would be worried if she didn't act differently. It's going to be a long time before she starts being herself again. Just give her time'

'I ain't stupid Hank; I know what she's going through. But it's not just that, I know it's not. It wasn't just a freak storm, Hank. That's the third time I've been woken up by one in two weeks'

Hank pondered this information. It could be possible for Ororo to be causing the freak storms. Maybe her subconscious's mind was showing Ororo's grieve through the weather.

'Hummm it could be possible it was her. Maybe we should just keep an eye on her, just to be sure'

To be continued .....


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Xmen

* * *

Ororo walked through the grounds, enjoying the early morning sun and the peace that it brought with it.

As she did so, her mind could not help but wonder back to when she had first arrived at the institute. She could not suppress the small laugh, which escaped from her lips, at how frightened she had been. Never speaking to any of the students, nor knowing how to interact with them properly. It had been like a whole new world for her. All her life she had been worshipped, as a goddess in Africa. Being given anything that she wanted. Yet she had never had a proper friend. Of course, she had had people who she would talk to, to just hang with but they where not the same as a friend. For they would never argue with her, nor did they tell her their opinions of things, they where more like her servants. It was not the same as having a true friend. However, it was Jean who had finally got through to her. Even though she had been horrible to her on many occasions. Jean would not stop talking to her, trying to help her with her homework or asking about her powers. Jean would do this everyday. Always keeping her company, when nobody else would. Eventually, she gave into Jean. When Jean had asked her about her life in Africa, words started spilling from her mouth. Telling the story of how she had been worshipped, how Professor Xavier had found her and asked her to come to America. From that day forward, she had always been with Jean, talking, hanging and mucking about, which to be honest had got them into trouble on more then one occasion. Yet now she was alone, trying to run a school which was already full and yet more mutant children where turning up everyday. Life could not have been any harder.

Before making her way to the greenhouse, where she would be allowed at least a few hours of her own time. She stopped at the gravestones of Jean Gray, Scott Summers and Charles Xavier. She could not believe that it had been over a months since she had lost them. To her it seemed only yesterday that she had talked to them. It would take time to get over the loss; she might never get other it. But she knew that she would do the best that she could to keep the school running. To help those who needed it. To carry on Charles dream. Their dream. Placing her hand on top of each of the headstones, she made her goodbyes. Before heading of to her greenhouse. If Ororo had bothered to look at the sky she would have noticed that it was now grey in colour and there were noticeable more clouds in the sky.

* * *

An hour had passed, before a man on a motor bike pulled up at the gates of the institute. The man studied the Mansion, noticing that the building was still as magnificent, as the first time he had laid eyes on it. It had not changed since his last visit, 4 years ago. Pressing the button, on the wall, the gates swung open. Allowing the biker to drive through to the Mansion. Placing his bike on the wall of the garage, the biker made his way to the front door, before knocking three times. Waiting patiently, he heard shouting coming from the inside. He smiled to himself. Clad to be back. The door was opened by, in his opinion the most beautiful women in the world. She had brown hair to her shoulders, with a white stripe at the front. She was at least 5f4 and had a pair of black combat trousers on, a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black gloves.

'Hi, may I help you'

The biker man smiled at her accent. A southern bell

'Bonjour chere. Remy thinks he is the one that can help you' he smiled, as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. The girl quickly took her hand back.

'Um right. Can I help you? Are you here to see someone' with more of a demand now.

'Chere is correct. Stormy, asked me to come over to teach. She said something about a lack in teachers.'

'Stormy' with a weird look on her face.

'Yeah. Remy is here to see Stormy. Although, she might not have told you about that nickname. She hates it.' Giving the girl a wink.

'I can see why. Well you better come in. You can wait in her office and I will go find her for you, ok'

'Remy thinks that is fine. Has she still got her old office or is she using Professor Xavier's now?'

'Umm. Hang on. How do you know about that?'

'Stormy tells me everything; she is like a sister to Remy.'

The girl looked at Remy; she didn't know quite what to make of him.

'Remy was one of the first xmen here, with Stormy. Haven't been back in almost 4 years. Remy should have come back sooner he thinks, so much has happened.' A sadness covering his face.

'Oh I didn't know. She didn't mention you where coming. Although I suppose she has had a lot on her mind' her face frowning. There was moment of silence before the girl, remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

'I'd better go get Storm. She uses Professor Xavier's old office. I will tell her you are in there' as the girl begins to walk of she is stopped in her tracks, as Remy shouts at her.

'Remy still doesn't know your name petite' with a slight smile on his face.

The girl turned round and looked at Remy for a minute before speaking.

'It's Marie'

.... to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own xmen

So Remy is here. I have yet to decide on whether I should use the origin and have Logan and Remy know each other or go with something different. Your have to keep reading to find out.

Also Rogue is now Marie, as she took the cure in Xmen LS. She tends to help around the school more, as she wants to try and help in other ways.

* * *

Ororo opened her greenhouse door and stepped through, enjoying the immediate warmth. It remained her of her youth in Africa. She could smell all of the wonderful fragrances coming of her plants, all the scents blending together, as they reached her nose. An exotic, earthy smell, which she loved. Conveying her greenhouse for a few moments, she decided that she would start by potting some of the bigger cutting of African Violets. Carefully removing the cuttings from their old pots, Ororo then place each individual cutting into a shallow pot, which had a drainage hole at the bottom. She then placed pebbles at the bottom, and then filled the pot about ¾ full. Finally she placed the cutting on top of the soil, then placing soil around it.

Satisfied with her work. She placed the pots on the table. Raising her hand slightly, she began to summon her powers. A small gray cloud began to form above her hand. Growing to the size of a large bowl. Happy with her work, Ororo moved the cloud towards the pots, allowing rain to begin to pour over the plants, giving them a refreshing water. As she continued to move the cloud over the plants, she felt a tug on her powers. Suddenly, the cloud began to grow, doubling, tripling its size in seconds. The rain pouring harder from it. Frowning at the strange occurrence, she concentrated on making the cloud small again. However, this only made the cloud bigger. She suddenly felt another surge of power, overwhelming her. Actually it frightened her slightly. She had not felt this out of control for a long time. Not since she had first started to develop her powers. The cloud became bigger filling most of the greenhouse. The rain was pouring harder and thunder now boomed from the cloud. A harsh wing began, blowing the plant pots around. As the storm continued to rage, Ororo felt her energy web. She began to try and control her breathing, trying to calm her frightened emotions. When she felt calmed, she tried again reaching out to the depths of her powers, summons the storm to stop. Slowly but surely the storm, began to ease, the wind, thunder and rain stopping. The cloud began to decrease in size, until it has back to its original state. With one last effort, Ororo concentrated on dismantling the cloud altogether.

Collapsing to her knees, Ororo sighs in relief. As she gazed around her greenhouse she took in the full extent of the storms damage. All off her plants where flattened, the pots that she had just done where scattered around the greenhouse. The floor was covered in soil and water. There was even a crack in one of the pans of glass, which she only assumed must have been caused by a lightening bolt. Glancing down at herself she saw that she was entirely wet through. Her clothes clinging to her skin. What the hell had happened? She had never been so out of control before. It frightened her. Maybe it was nothing. She hadn't used her powers in a while. There had been no need to. There had been no frets in nearly over a month, and to be honest she had not really been training the xmen since the whole phoenix thing. It just didn't feel right, not to have Scott there shouting at everyone, or him and Logan arguing. But now she had to lead them; she had none it once or twice before when Scott had still been around. The professor had said that it was just in case, that if something happened to Scott then someone else needed to lead the team. Logan was a great help but he could sometimes go over board, with the whole mucho man. He was great with the kids though. They looked up to him.

To court up with her thoughts, Ororo did not hear the greenhouse door slide open, or the shriek that Marie emitted, when she saw the state of the green house and Ororo knelt in the middle. Running to her side Marie, knelt beside her and touch her shoulder.

'Ororo'

With a start Ororo jumped up from where she knelt.

'God Marie, don't do that. You frightened me to death'

'Me frightening you. What about you, frightening me. What the hell happened in here? It looks like a bomb went off' Marie looked at Ororo, with a slight worry on her face, as Ororo looked around her greenhouse once more.

How could she tell Marie that she had caused it? She would take her straight to Hank or Logan and then where would she be. They will properly fuss over her, telling her that everything will be ok, that it was nothing. When they would properly be thinking things like; maybe the professor had a block on her, as well as Jean. Maybe she is going to go crazy like Jean. She couldn't think like that, she was not like Jean. She had never been that out of control, ever. It was just a one off. She didn't' have to worry the others.

'Oh this. It's nothing. I had a slight malfunction with the hosepipe. That's all. Anyway did you want anything?' Trying to give Marie, an everything is fine look.

'Oh ah right. There's a guy called Remy in your Office. Apparently you asked him to come about a teaching and I love the nickname, Stormy.' With a slight cheeky smile on her face.

A bright smile spread on Ororo's face when she heard Remy's name. However, this turned to angry when Marie mentioned the nickname, Stormy.

'I am going to kill that Cajun' she shouted as she ran out of the greenhouse; determine to get pay back, for Remy telling people that stupid nickname.

Marie watched her run off. She was worried. No way could a hosepipe cause that much of a problem. Something was definitely wrong. She would have to go and have a word with Logan or Hank.

* * *

Reviews please

Sorry about the long update by the way


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Xmen

* * *

Over 4, 244 miles away, off the coast of Scotland; a man is stirring from his coma. A woman sat next to the bed, he was occupying. This was the first time that the man had begun to wake from his coma. Today when she had gone to check up on her patient, she saw that he was mumbling and moving. So she had sat by him. Waiting patiently to, see if he would wake up. As she stared down at the man on the bed. She felt slightly afraid, of what was to come. For, over a month ago, she had heard a voice. A voice, which she thought that she would never hear again. Yet she had. One word. Her name, Moira. After that she had heard nothing. Now the man in front off her was waking up. Yet he should not be, for he has no brain functions. So how was he moving?

Suddenly the man sat up, shocking the women. One word screaming from his lips

'Storm!!'

* * *

Reviews Please


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own xmen

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming

* * *

Running along the corridor, Ororo could not but help feel a joyful sensation run through her. She had not seen Remy in such a long time. Ok, they talked on the phone. But it was not the same, as seeing that cheeky Cajun up front and personal. Sprinting to the end of the corridor, she reached the door of her office. Professor Xavier's old office. She had only recently started using it. After some time thinking about what she would do with it, it had felt right that she would use it as her own. To carry on the Professors dreams. She had decided that he would not have objected. Reaching out to the handle she turned it, clockwise, unlatching the door. Opening it wide, her eyes fell upon the figure of Remy stood by the widow, glazing out.

'Remy' Ororo called out as she stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind her.

'Stormy.....Remy was just thinking about the good old days.' He replied, as he turned round to look at Ororo. Noticing that she was dripping wet, he burst out laughing.

Ororo looked at him in bemusement. What the hell was he laughing about?

'Would Remy like to enlighten me, on what he thinks is so funny' giving him a deathly stare.

'Hahahaha ....you is all wet Stormy. What did you do, have a swim in the pond.

'No I did not Remy.' A loud clash of thunder erupted from the sky. Remy looked over his shoulder at the widow, noticing that clouds had began to form.

'OK Stormy, calm down. Remy is sorry. He just didn't expect you like that, is all.'

Ororo became ridged, hoping that she would not feel a tag on her powers. Stop it she told herself. Nothing is wrong with you. It was just because you where angry at Remy that's all. Nothing else. Relaxing her muscles slowly, she calmed herself once again.

'It's all right Remy. I had actually forgotten about it' she said in the most cheerful voice she could manage. Rushing over to him before he noticed, embracing him in a hug.

'Stormy, you is getting Remy all wet' he laughed as he embraced her tighter

'I know, that was the point' she also laughed, as she let go of him. 'Its good to have you back. I ve missed you, a lot this last month'

'Remy is sorry. He should have come back sooner. But you know what Remy is like' he commented smiling at her.

'It doesn't matter. The thing is that your here now. You sure you're alright with doing this. I know you hate it.'

'Remy will do anything for Stormy. Anyway it won't be like Remy won't be having any fun. That fille, Marie is quite fine' giving Ororo a wink.

'Now Remy I didn't invite you so you could go chasing girls around. Anyway you'd better watch yourself; she has got a very protective Wolverine' she laughed.

'Stormy should not have told Remy that. You know he likes a challenge' smiling

Just then a knock on the door interrupted their talk.

'Yes come in' Ororo announced

The door opened to revile Logan, looking slightly shocked as he noticed Ororo's wet appearance.

'What happened to you?'

'Nothing.... I was just talking about you. Remy meet Logan also known as Wolverine. Logan this is Remy also known as Gambit. He is a dear friend of mine. He is also going to take up one of the teaching position'

Remy held out his hand to Logan, who only grunted in response.

'Remy thinks you is not very friendly' he commented, grabbing the deck of cards from his pocket, shovelling them, before holding one in his hand and making it glow red.

'Impressive. What do you do? Put a mark on the card, so you know which card the other player has' Logan sniggered, before unsheathing his claws.

'I find these a more useful tool'

'Remy will be more then willing to show you what these do mon ami' making the card glow even brighter.

'Are you two quite finished behaving like children yet?' asked with a slight anger in her voice.

Both Remy and Logan glared at each other. A crack of thunder immediately broke their contact. They both look at Ororo, who was staring at them with an angry glare.

'You to have better start getting along soon. I will not have two of my Xmen fighting all the time'

'Hang on a minute. You are letting gumbo here be an Xmen. I think the standards are going down a bit' he laughed

'Ha, Remy has been an Xmen longer then you, mon ami. He thinks letting you join must have been worse then letting a shrimp join. Although, you do compare to a shrimp quite well'

Logan once again unsheathing his claws, he advanced slowly on Remy.

'You wanna go let's go. Right here right now'

'Would be Remy's pleasure shrimp' taking a short pole from his jacket and making it extend to the same height as him.

However, before they could begin booming thunder and a lightening clap stopped them from continuing. Both looking at Ororo's face, they could tell she was not pleased at all. If they looked closely enough, both of them swear that they could see little bits of electricity sparkling off her.

'You two will stop this right now. Got it. Otherwise I will chuck you both out. Now I am going to get changed and when I come back, I expect you both to be in one peace.' She stated, a clash of thunder forcing her words.

* * *

Ororo allowed the water to trickle down her, enjoying the warmth and calming effected that it was having on her. She knew that they would not get along, but she didn't think it was going to be that bad. They both had very similar personality. Plus the fact that Logan had began to enjoy being the only macho man around. Remy turning up would be considered as a threat. To top the whole thing off she had felt her powers start to get out of control again. Ok she was angry at them, but she had seen it coming. It wasn't like she hadn't expected it. So why had her control slipped again. She had to stop thinking about it. Nothing was wrong. It was just stress. That's all. Stress and not really using her powers in the last mouth. She was just out of practice.

Knowing that she would have to eventually return to the world. Ororo turned off the shower. Stepping out she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. Before opening the door and stepping into her room. Ororo's room was in the attic. This was partly to do with the fact that she was claustrophobic, but also as it meant that she was closer to the open sky, where she felt the most alive. A balcony allowed her to do this easily. Her room has a mixture off African culture and exotic plants. Most off the people that had been in her room had always stated that she had more plants here then in her greenhouse.

Opening her wardrobe, she began getting changed, in to a light pair off jeans and a simple white t-shirt. Before drying her hair and tying it in a light bun. Satisfied for now. She headed down stairs. Hoping that she would find both Remy and Logan, in one peace.

* * *

Please Review

I ve decided to go with Remy and Logan not knowing each other, as I think it will work better this way. I am hoping I didn't go to over the top with their bickering. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own xmen

...

Moira, jumped out of her skin, at the sound of that voice. As she stared at the man, as he screamed, she could not believe it. Well she knew how he would have done it. But she had never thought, never thought that he would ever even consider it. It just didn't make sense. There had to be a reason. As she watched he screaming, she could only image that this was the reason he had done it, something must have been wrong, something that only he could help with, and it was to do with Ororo.

The screaming had come to an end by the time she had gathered her thoughts. At that moment the man was starring at her, just starring.

'Charles' she asked nervously.

Flexing his jaw, the man whispered 'Moira'

Before coughing and trying again

'Moira' which was successful in being more audible

'Oh Charles' she smiled happily and hugged him, who hugged her back. Before letting her go and trying to get up.

'Charles, what are you doing? That's going to take time, you need to rest'

'I don't have time Moira. I have to get to the Mansion, Ororo is in grave danger' with a sense of emergence in his voice

...There you go my lovely fans. Who guessed right?


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Xmen

...

'Logan, Logan' Marie called as she ran into the mansion. Ahhh where is he. She continued her way into the corridor, looking into every room that she passed.

'Logan' she called into a classroom before moving on to the next door, however she did not get the chance to open it.

'What' he shouted at her as he stepped out of the door, that she was about to open, making her jump.

'Don't do that' she exclaimed out him, pushing him roughly with her hands.

'Well you were the one shouting for me. What do you want? I ve got my eye on a Cajun'

'I need to talk to you about Storm' she told him.

'What about her' Logan asked worriedly.

'When I went to find her, to tell her Remy had arrived. I found her in the green house, but it was a total ruin. She was totally drenched; it looked like there had been a storm in there. When I asked her she said had an accident with the hose pipe. But it was a complete lie; a hosepipe could not cause that amount of damage. She didn't even notice when I entered the greenhouse, nor when I screamed. She was knelt on the floor Logan; I had to touch her on the shoulder to get her attention. I don't know what's going on, but something's not right.' She told Logan in hurriedly, trying to give him as much information as she could.

'Wow slow down. I wondered why she was wet' Logan commented out loud. He thought it had been strange, it hadn't even been raining. Plus she diverted his question. Something was definitely wrong with her but what. He'd better go talk to Hank.

'Do you know where Hank is.' Logan asked Marie.

'No, I came straight here looking for you.'

'Ok. I want you to keep an eye on jumbo, in there and I will go to Hank and see what he thinks. He's know her for longer, so he might know something.' Logan walk off in search of Hank. He knew he was right. Something had been of with Storm for weeks now and know he was even more certain that it wasn't just because of their recent lose.

...

It took Logan only a few minutes to locate Hank. Thankfully with his enhanced smell and the fact that Hank spelt like a wild animal it didn't take long. He found Hank in his lab.

'Far ball, we need to talk.' Logan proclaimed as he entered the lab.

'Well obviously, since I don't why else you would be in here. Now what can I help you with.'

'Ororo.'

'Ah. Since you barged in here I assume something else has happened.'

'You can say that. Marie found her knelt in the middle of her greenhouse welt through and the whole place had been destroyed. She denied anything to do with it, and wouldn't even give a straight answer to me.' Logan also went on to describe her reaction when he and Remy argued.

'The reaction caused by you and Remy, I can understand. Ororo and Remy see each other as close as brother and sister. Obviously the fact that you two were not getting alone would annoy her. For I believe she sees you as part of her family at well now .However the greenhouse incident worries me somewhat. She loves it too much and is far more careful then to have wrecked it like you described. Thought it was just because of the loss of the Professor, Scott and Jean but maybe something else is wrong. Don't do anything rash yet Logan. Allow me to speak with her first. She may open up to me more.

…

Over 4, 244 miles away, Moria was helping Charlie into a wheelchair.

'You know you shouldn't be doing this.' She sighed worryingly.

'I know, but hast is of the importance. The quicker I get to America, the quicker I can help her. She's in most terrible danger, Moria. She's been in danger now for a very long time. I am the only one who can help her. I can't lose her as well.' The man shuddered slightly, as he thought of Scott and Jean.

'What do you need?' Moira asked as she watched Charlie sorrow. A tear round down her cheek.

'A phone'

…

The silence of the mansion was broken by the ringing of a phone. The only occupant nearest was Remy.

'Hello, Remy speaking. Xavier's. Who is calling.'

'Hello Remy its Moria here. I need to speak with Logan at once.'

…


End file.
